Shera L. Greenwood
Shera L. Greenwood is one of the female protagonists of How NOT to Summona Demon Lord. She is an Elf who is one of the two Summoners who summoned Diablo. The reason she summoned him was to have the strength to live free. She is voiced in Japanese by Yū Serizawa and in English by Sarah Wiedenheft. Appearance She has long golden blonde hair, which some are in a braid, and there was a grass decoration placed on her head. Being an Elf she has long ears which are tapered to a point. Her neck, her torso, and her limbs were all long and narrow. Unlike most female Elves, she has large breasts. She wears a green tunic called 《Coat of Princess》, and since it was only tied up with strings in several places, her skin could be seen from the fluttering of it. Personality She hates bathing alone and will take any excuse to barge in on Rem or Diablo to bathe with either or both of them, and she doesn't take "no" for an answer. While she likes getting groped by Diablo, she loves to play with Rem's ears, not to mention the rest of her body. She even went so far as to demonstrate the act of pouring magic power into someone when she talks about Diablo doing it. A bit self-conscious that her breasts are way bigger than other Elves'. She changes her tune a little bit, when she learns that Diablo really likes her breasts. While she's nowhere near stupid, and is actually quite observant, picking up skills very quickly in anything related to either magic or archery, her thought process is a bit disconnected, and she often needs an outside influence to connect the dots. The reason she's so desperate to make Diablo her summon, is that she's actually desperately lonely, and wants companions. When she sees that Rem and Diablo will happily fight on her behalf, she's overjoyed. She doesn't have a drop of malice, cruelty, deceit, or vice of any kind in her entire body. While she is aware that there are times where fighting and even killing is unavoidable, she simply can not bring herself to bear a grudge against anyone, not even her depraved elder brother, who abused her horribly, and despite being well aware that he fully deserved the death he got, she still can't stop herself from mourning him. She thinks women get pregnant simply by sleeping beside a man. It seems she's never been around livestock, pets, or told how "the birds and the bees" work. She also engages in wildly erotic activity with Diablo, Rem, and Krebskulm because she knows it feels good, and wants them to feel good too, but doesn't fully grasp the implications or ramifications of her behavior. Background She was born as the princess of the Kingdom of Greenwood. As she was growing up, she was evaluated by the Kingdom of Greenwood's Adventurers Association as a Level 40 Archer. When her eldest brother died, her other brother Keera made advances on her to continue the bloodline. She eventually ran away, taking some treasures for finance, in order to both get away from her brother and to see what she can do herself. On her travels, she had some hardships and decided to summon a Demon Lord from another world. On Starfall Tower she met a Pantherian who also wanted to summon a Demon Lord. They both did the summoning ritual at the same time and summoned Diablo. She mastered Aura Vision as a small child, but everyone in the Greenwood Kingdom was oblivious. When she met Medios, her talent was officially recognized to the level that she could easily run a slaver caravan if she wanted. Relationships Family Keera L. Greenwood One of her older brothers. He lusts after her. Companions Rem Galleu A Pantherian that she met on Starfall Tower. Diablo The Demon Lord she summoned to help her. Trivia * In the English dub, she nicknames her Turkey Shot "Mrs Gobbles". Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Elves Category:In Love Category:Teenagers